Shortest night
by CherryBerry58
Summary: Meet Yoru Cross youngest adopted kid of Kaien Cross, follow the adventures of Vampire Knight through her eyes and enjoy her aggaravating Zero, Yuki, night class,day class, chairman, her teachers, etc.
1. Prologue

**Hey it's me Cherryberry I hope you enjoy this Vampire Knight Story I worked really hard on it anyway PLEASE REVIEW, or send me some advice and critism to make it better.**

**I don't own anything all characters except the oc, everything else belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Please enjoy :3**

**OC pov**

Kaien Cross was smiling sheepishly, while being lead through the school of not Cross academy but Junsuina ten shōgakkō.

"Ah Cross-san I'm glad you came" the principle said politely while my teacher was glaring at me.

"Ah Minato-kouchou thank you for calling me" Kaien said, glancing at me.

Oh yeah before I forget I'm Yoru Cross, youngest adopted kid of Kaien Cross, I'm wearing the school uniform which consisted of a black sailor suite with a red ribbon and wearing a matching sailor cap with a ribbon. This doofus, don't get me wrong I love him a lot, but sometimes he can be really annoying. He Is surprisingly more strict when it comes to me, but lets my older siblings off easy.

"What did she do this time?" Dad asked concerned. Sitting next to me.

"She openly mocks me in front of the class!" Miyabi-sensei yelled, and I smirked, dad noticed and gave me a look, that wiped it off right away. The principle signed, "Nobuto..." She said exasperated

"Don't give me that Miu, she put a frog in my pants!" Miyabi-sensei shouted. Dad and the principle looked at me wide eyed and I smiled nervously and slumped in my seat.

"I'm so sorry, are you sure she did it?" Dad asked, sincerely sorry my actions. I pouted and crossed my arms, so I give the guy a hard time big deal.

"Ah... Well I didn't really see her, but I know she did it!" Sensei said uncertain, the principle gave him a look. Dad was confused, I signed in relief, which didn't go unnoticed by dad, I flinched at the suspicious look he gave me.

"But Miyabi-sensei if you didn't see her, then how did you know she did it?" Dad asked, sensei smirked and I got nervous.

"I have proof", he said,taking out a a video camera.

Crud! Dad is going to make Zero-nii kill me!

Dad had a serious expression, as sensei played the video.

They went to get a closer look and both raised an eyebrow, titling their heads.

I looked to, and nearly laughed, but kept it shut.

The video showed sensei walking past my desk row, and then the moment he goes to the board a frog jumps in his pants, and he's running around screaming while the whole class laughs.

I notice the principle and dad, trying to stifle their laughter, but turned back to serious mode.

"Miyabi-sensei how exactly does this prove that Yoru did it?" Dad asked, sensei gave him an incredulously.

"What you didn't see it!?" He rewinded it and back to the scene where he walks past me.

"She moves her arm right there!" He points out, dad and the principle get a closer look and squint their eyes.

"Wait... Right there!" He rewinds it again, but they still can't see it. I smirk inside my head.

The principle signed , and shakes her head.

"You can go now Cross-san, I'm sorry about this." The principle said exasperated.

"Thank you Minato-kouchou" dad said smiling, grabbing my hand and leading me out with him.

"Wait you're letting her off the hook again!?" Sensei shouted incredulously, I smirked.

"Now Nobuto- the principle tried to calm him down.

"Don't give me that Miu, that little devil is guilty!" He yelled going insane. "You can see it in her smug little face!" He shouted, I could tell he was pointing at me with my back turned, I was laughing in my head.

The walk home was silent as I kept holding my dads hand. I was glaring at the ground, I knew dad was looking at me worried which made me feel guilty inside.

"Yoru" he started off worried, I didn't look at him.

"You need to stop causing trouble for your teachers, this is the fifth time I had to come to your school." Dad said worried, I still didn't say anything.

"And yet again I still manage to get away scotch free." I said annoyed my face matching my tone.

"Yoru this isn't good for your record, why are you doing this, I know you know better than that." Dad said, stopping I finally looked at him. He knelt down to my level and adjusted my hat.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit it was funny when he screamed like a girl." I said giving him my cute, yet really goofy smile.

He gave me a stern look, but I could tell he biting a smile.

"Yoru, it was not funny." Dad said then getting a brief thought about it.

"No it was not, now when we get home I want you to give Miyabi-sensei an apology letter, and to stop pranking him from now on." He ordered firmly.

"Fine I will apologize to Miyabi-sensei, but I'm not regretting it, that, it was hilarious." I said smiling cheekily, dad signed and swung our latched hands back and fourth. I jumped on one foot at each step, dad and me laughing and smiling all the way.

We arrived back at home which was in the school, my siblings lived in the dorms, considering I'm still in elementary I lived with the headmaster which was my dad.

"Tadaima" dad said happily, to my surprised Yuki-neechan, and Zero-niisan were there. Which means dad squealed on me, which was totally unnecessarily.

"Ah Yoru, are you okay, are you in trouble, do you have detention,you're not expelled are you?!" Yuki-nee asked me frantically.

"No she is not in trouble, but she is being punished for putting a frog in the teachers pants." Dad said sternly, Zero raised an eyebrow, while Yuki looked shocked.

"Yoru you shouldn't do that to your teachers! Why would you do that in the first place!?" Yuki asked looking at me with wide eyes, Zero was waiting for my answer.

"I didn't put the frog in the teachers pants, I just brought it in the classroom." I said matter factly

Yuki and Zero looked at me with a dead pan expression.

"Hey the whole pants things was on its own, I just wanted it for a pet." I tried to explain, but Yuki and Kaien signed exasperated. While Zero face palmed.

"Yoru homework now, and for that no supper tonight." Dad said, I looked at him shocked.

"What but you thought it was funny to, especially when he screamed like a girl!" I said upset, dad flinched since Yuki and Zero looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Dad faked coughed "It was wrong Yoru, and you should know better." Dad said in a serious tone, his hands on his hips, his eyes closed with his eyebrow furrowed.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the ground, I was trembling with anger.

"You're the worst dad ever, I wish I was never adopted by you!" I shouted, running up to my room slamming the door.

**Third persons pov **

Kaien froze as a depressed aura surrounded him he was on his hands and knees as stress lined appeared on him anime tears fell from his eyes. Yuki sweat-dropped, so did Zero.

"Worst... dad... Ever" Was all Kaien mumbled.

"What have I done!? I tried to discipline her... And now she hates me!" The chairmen wailed with anime tears, holding his head.

Yuki and Zero stared at him strangely.

"Chairman, I'm sure Yoru didn't mean it, that was just the anger." Yuki tried to explain, the Chairman wasn't listening he was pounding on the ground crying.

"I know we'll go talk to her for you" Yuki piped up hesitantly, Kaien perked up and grabbed Yuki hand.

"Yuki you would do that for your father?" Kaien asked happily, Yuki nodded hesitantly.

"Oh how I'm so relieved!" He tried to glomp her, but she dodged, and his face slammed to the ground.

"Don't worry Zero and me will handle it Chairman" Yuki said happily, with Zero reluctantly following.

They looked at the door, and Yuki knocked on it slowly and quietly, no answers, Zero signed and kicked the door open, scaring Yuki.

They saw her back facing them, she was laying on her side on the carpet with her stuffed animals surrounding her, they noticed her head nudging a bit. They thought she was crying.

They slowly went to her, and quietly sat next to her criss crossed on the carpet with her.

"Ah Yoru..." Yuki started, "you shouldn't be mad at the Chairman he's just really worried about you, and he loves you a lot and he just wants what's best for " Yuki said, but no answer, Yoru just kept quiet, her head still nudging back and forth.

Zero was getting irritated

"How long are you going to whine about this, stop crying over something so small." Zero said aggravated, Yuki was about to scold him, but refrained, because this was a serious matter.

"Yoru please talk to the Chairmam" Yuki asked gently, but was still ignored, Zero narrowed his eyes.

He went to look at her face and his eyebrows twitched, Yuki noticed and went to look as well, and her mouth gaped.

Yoru was listening to music the whole time and was just moving her head to the beat.

Zero yanked the headphones out.

"Ow!" She yelped and glared at him.

"Go talk to the Chairman or else I'll make you go on a date with Aidou!" Zero threatened, Yoru got a disgusted look on her face, Yuki sweat dropped at the threat, where did that come from?" She asked in her head.

"Eww no way! You can't make me!" Yoru shouted, running in the closet shutting the door.

Zero and Yuki signed.

"Yoru, please understand the Chairman just wants you to know right from wrong." Yuki said, opening a peek.

"I do know..." Yoru mumbled, Zero then took a peek.

"If you know, then why do you do it?" Zero asked opening the door more.

"I'm trying to make friends..." Yoru mumbled, looking at them, Yuki and Zero looked at her surprised.

"I'm the only student that has the skin tone of caramel, and I'm just so out of place, it feels like they all hate me and choose to ignore me, that's why I do those pranks, to get noticed... And it was starting to work" Yoru explained, burying her face deeper in her knees. She felt her self being picked up, and placed on someone's lap, and someone stroking her hair.

"Yoru, there is nothing wrong with being different, I think your skin is lovely,it makes you look sweet" Yuki said happily, Yoru managed a small smile but frowned.

"You have to say that you're my sister, and you're just trying to make me talk to dad, which I won't, and what do you know? You have fair skin" Yoru said pouting, and turning her head, Yuki shook her head frantically.

"No Yoru I'm serious! Also caramel skin looks great on you, it is smooth and soft! I love it!" Yuki said, Yoru turned her head a little.

"I can't believe you are upset over what those dumb brats think." Zero stated which earned him a punch on the arm from Yuki.

"Yoru, me, Zero,Kaname and the Chairman all love you no matter what, also like Zero said, you really shouldn't care, you're really important and special to us." Yuki said pulling her from Zero and hugging her tightly.

"Well..." Yoru trailed doubtful, Zero was getting irritated.

"Look if you get over this, and talk to the Chairman I'll give you 2,000 yen." Zero said, Yoru turned her head to them with a big grin.

"Okay!" Yoru said happily, Yuki smiled, and Zero signed relief.

Yoru ran out of the room quickly, but then coming back to hug Yuki and Zero.

Yuki smiled and hugged her tightly, Zero slowly did as well.

"Thank you..." She said quietly, Yuki smiled gently, Zero bite back a smile. Yoru quickly ran out if the room.

Realization came to Yuki.

"Did we just bribe her?!" Yuki shouted, Zero signed exasperated.

"It's not a big deal" Zero said, then groaning when Yuki started rambling on about how wrong it was.

"Oh my sweet, sweet, sweet daughter I'm so glad you're not mad at me!" Kaien shouted, hugging and kissing Yoru tightly, Yoru smiled, but frowned at the memory of what Yuki said.

"No, I'm sorry daddy, I just wanted to make friends..." Yoru said sincerely, Kaien looked at her surprised, then gave her a gentle grin.

"Yoru, all you have to do is be your sweet, fun loving self, and you'll get plenty of friends in no time." Kaien said, Yoru smiled and nodded hugging him tighter.

"I'm sorry I promise I'll stop pranking the teacher" Yoru said.

"Oh that's my girl!" Kaien shouted, "I'm so glad Yuki and Zero talked to you." Kaien said hugging her again, Yoru smirked.

"Yup their talk really helped... So did 2,000 yen..." Yoru said slyly.

Kaien looked at her confused.

"What?" Kaien said not hearing the last part, Yoru looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Can we bake a cake together daddy?" Yoru asked sweetly, Kaien squealed.

"Oh course we can!" Kaien said holding her and walking to the kitchen, not noticing Yoru smirk all the way.

**End of prologue more to come in next chapter however you must review please and thank you!**


	2. Now the story begins

**Hey here is the official chapter anyway as you I don't own anything but oc, please review and enjoy :3**

Hey it's me again the very cute Yoru Cross, just kidding can you imagine if I was really that conceited. I know what you're thinking, 'why I'm not doing my homework, no? Oh then you must be wondering what I'm doing.

I am currently sitting on a tree branch, watching my older sister Yuki fight off fangirls, well try to anyway. If you're wondering why it's because she is trying to protect them from the night class. You see the night class maybe extremely gorgeous but their all blood sucking vampires. Neat huh? I live next to people that could eat me, but I'm not afraid I could give them the old one two. Also big brother has my back.

Anyway let's watch big sister as she try to fight off the fangirls.

"Okay, okay! Everybody move back please!" Yuki shouted trying to block them.

"It's curfew time for everybody in the Day class so just go back to your dorms!" Yuki ordered, but no avail.

I just shook my head, "not intimidating at all" I say to myself. I notice they all stop, that must mean. "Yuuuuuup their heeeerrrrrreee~." I say watching them walk like a bunch of celebrities, and I see stupid Aidou not making things easier for older sister.

Hey! Those dummies just pushed my sister. I jumped down from the tree and go up to my sister.

That surprised everyone.

"Yoru where did you come from!?" Yuki shouted. I look at here confused.

"Um Im eight oneesan I don't know that yet." Yuki gave me a confused look.

"Hey dummies!" I shout, the all stop to look at me including the Night class. "Back to your dorms or else!" I threatened, one stepped up.

"Yeah like we're going to listen to some eight year old what can you possibly do?" She taunted, oh no she didn't. But I could handle it. Oh and Kaname is helping my older sister up if anybody cares.

"Yeah your right all I can do is... I took out a really big water gun.

"Spray you all with a 38 oz. water gun." I say smugly with my eyes narrowed, my sister shouted something and the Night-class, I don't know, hard to tell you're like around 4 feet, but I do feel I raised some eyebrows.

The fangirls looked scared but stood their ground as the night class walked off. "It's not full of water..." I warned, that got them, but some was brave, sweet I get to try it out until big brother snatched it and punched my head.

"Ow what was that for anaki!?" I pouted holding my head. He didn't answer I saw him glare at Kaname and I think Kaname said something to tick Zero. I frowned, and tugged his jacket to get his attention. He signed and looked at the fangirls.

"Listen up brats! Get the hell back to your dorms!" Zero shouted, making them run in fear. I love when it he does that.

"Why do I have to deal with you running around and screaming 'kya, kya' every damn day! Why!" He exclaimed, and with that the rest of them ran like chickens that their heads.

Yuki then punched Zero arm.

"You were late again! Useless jerk! She shouted angry, "and don't curse in front of Yoru!" Oneesan shouted as she kept punched his arm.

I stared and finally said "can I have my water gun back now?" They stopped arguing to look at me.

"No..." Zero said glaring.

"Yoru what did you fill the water gun with?" Yuki asked, I smiled sheepishly. Zero distanced the water gun away from him and gave a disgusted look, and Yuki yelled at me for do something so unpleasant, which was odd because I filled it with fruit punch. Also Zero hit me on the head... again...

"Ow I only filled it with fruit punch!" I said holding my head as we walked to the Chairman office, Yuki signed in relief so did Zero.

Now we were in the chairman office who is also mine and Yuki daddy. I'm coloring underneath his desk. Daddy is drinking tea listening to Zero complaints.

"This is ridiculous" Zero started glaring, "how can you possibly expect just the two of us to guard the whole bunch of those blood suckers and deal with the screaming idiots, Mr. Chairman!" Zero shouted, slamming the desk, I got scared and scampered to Yuki, she put her hand on my head.

I could tell she was exasperated with Zero complaining. Frankly I don't blame her.

"I admit that it is difficult to deal with every night, thanks for your hard work" Daddy said casually.

"So find someone else to help me before this whole thing implodes! She's worse than useless, Yoru is more help than she ever was!" Zero shouted pointing his thumb at Yuki.

"Hey! I'm not taking that from someone who's late half the time and absent the rest!" Yuki shouted back insulted. I on the other was happy this might be my chance to become a prefect. Which means more time with oneesan and anaki.

"Impossible" daddy said taking another sip. "The role of the guardians is critical, if the day class and night class are to successfully coexist." He explained opening his eyes.

"Besides, it's a thankless job, with long hours and sleepless night, no one else would take." Daddy said signing.

"And I know that my adorable daughter and loving son won't let me down." He finished happily, until Zero punched his desk.

"Cooooool..." I said in admiration. Yuki sweat-dropped.

"You might have taken care of me, but I don't ever remember becoming your son!" Zero seethed.

Daddy looked scared, "you always obsess over the details it such a pain." Daddy said, not wanting to tick Zero off more.

"Hey Yuki, Yoru, you two are more his kid than I am. Don't you have anything to say?" Zero tired of talking to the Daddy.

Yuki thought about it, "the night class seem to be getting on really well with the others." Yuki answered scratching her head, "I'm just happy to help!" She said cheerfully.

"And I... I raised my arm and used my pointer finger to emphasize my point. "Don't care either way" I answered truthfully, pfft not my problem.

"You two are such good girls! I'm so proud of you both!" Daddy said heartfully, clearly he didn't hear my answer.

Daddy started ranting I just watched him.

"I'm going on patrol this nut is all yours Yuki" Zero said picking his ear leaving tired of listening to daddy rant. He patted my head then left.

"Eh" Yuki said, while I watched daddy all sparkly. Daddy froze and had depressed lines when Zero slammed the door.

"It's a shame but I do know why Kiryuu feels the way he does, even within the vampire communities there all evil creatures that still prey upon humans." Daddy said sadly, "that why it would be disastrous if the truth about the night class every got out." Dad finished.

"Kaname would never do anything like that!" Yuki shouted, and slammed daddy desk right into place. Daddy looked at her in awe.

"And there are plenty of honest vampires just like him too, they're pacifist!" I just looked at the desk.

"Yuki" daddy said delighted.

Yuki gave me a big hug and kissed my forehead.

"Remember you can always trust Kaname." Yuki said, I just nodded as she patted my head and went near the window.

"That's why it's going to be okay Chairman, just leave it is guardians!" She shouted happy then jumping out of the window.

"Yes, yes." Daddy said teary eyed.

I stared at the window, one of the things I hated about the prefects was that I was only one left out, I go to a different school, I don't live in the dorms, which means I can't see Zero or Yuki very often, not fair.

"Hey daddy can I be prefect too?" I asked staring at the door.

"Sorry Yoru but you're too young, and it's a dangerous job." Daddy said, I signed sadly until daddy picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"But I won't be in danger I'll be by Yuki and Zero." I tried but daddy shook his head.

"No fair..." I mumbled, daddy heard and signed.

"Would milk and and cookies make you feel better?" He said in a playful tone.

"Chocolate chip?" I said in a curious tone, I heard him chuckle and felt him nod.

"Okay" I said reluctantly.

**The end of this chapter more to come if you would please just review also sorry for obvious grammar mistakes.**


	3. sneaking out

**Hey! New Chapter I hope you enjoy, more to come if you review pretty please**

**Also I don't own anything but the oc's**

School was over for the children of Junsuina ten shōgakkō, some happily went home with their parent, while others played at the playground. However little Yoru had to stay after class to apologize to Miyabi-sensei.

"I'm sorry I pranked you Miyabi-sensei I promise I won't ever do it again." I said sweetly having an angel halo appear over my head.

Miyabi-sensei was smarter than I thought, because he totally didn't believe me.

"Yeah like I'm actually going to fall for that, I know you Cross and I assure you, you're not going to fool or get pass me." He seethed, I simply gave a sly smile.

"Whatever you say sensei." I said walking out of the classroom. I then reached the school gates and I was happy to see Yuki and Zero here to pick me up.

"Anaki, oneesan!" I cried running to them, Yuki knelt down and opened her arms I immediately ran into her arms.

"I'm not falling for any more of that little monsters pranks" Miyabi-sensei said then taking a drink of coffee.

He spat it out when he realized it was an unknown liquid. A vein mark appeared on his forehead.

"CROOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!"

Which echoed throughout the school and out.

"What in the world was that that?" the administrator asked, the principle signed.

"Cross Yoru" She answered simply.

I was in the middle holding Yuki and Zero hand, we all heard the echo. They both looked down at me, while I smiled slyly.

"One last horrah" I said sheepishly while shrugging, I got scolded by Yuki, and a smack on the head from Zero, at home was much worse, and I means much, much worse.

I was laying on my stomach on daddy's lap I was given the worst punishment imaginable, a spanking.

"OW-it-ow-was-ow-just-ow-one-ow-last-ow-horrah-ow! " I tried to explain but daddy kept spanking me. Which hurt I haven't felt this bad since that trip to the dentist.

"Bad girl! You said you wouldn't prank the teacher!" Daddy said with a vein mark on his forehead as he kept smacking my tooshi.

"Okay! Okay! Daddy please stop!" I begged in agony.

"Yoru you won't learn anything if I do!" Daddy said.

"I'll learn not to get caught!" I joked, which earned another, stronger smack.

Yuki and Zero sweat-dropped at the scene. When he was done daddy signed, as punishment I had to go to bed with no dessert tonight . Which was totally unfair like spanking me wasn't bad enough! I won't be able to sit right for weeks!

But I did get hang out with Zero and Yuki they were excused from detention to pick me up from school.

Yuki and me folded origami cranes well try to anyway we were pretty bad, Yuki laughed nervously at her crud work I thought it didn't look to bad but then again I'm pretty bad at it myself.

"Guess I'm not very good at this Yoru" Yuki said sheepishly.

"It's okay oneesan we just need more practice" I encouraged, it took a while and 250 pieces of paper but I finally did a perfect one.

"Yoru it so pretty!" Yuki complimented, I smiled cockily.

"Yup I bet it can fly too!" I shout throwing it, it hit Zero he glared, I smiled cutely he knew it was not an accident.

Zero(reluctantly) played cards with me and Yuki. I won a ton of money from them both until they discovered I cheated.

"Ow..." I groaned in pain as Zero hit me again.

"What is this abuse Yoru day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Little brat! I knew you were cheating." Zero said irritated, he didn't care he lost, he cared I technically stole 2000 yen from him and that I cheated.

"Yeah and it took you only like four games to figure it out." I said slyly, which I regretted because now his arm was around my throat, my back against his chest and he was me giving a super noogie.

"What was that!?" Zero threatened, I waved my arms to try to get away, Yuki signed exasperated, until she looked at the time.

"Zero it's time to go patrol." Yuki said, Zero nodded and let me go, I followed them out the door and closed it. After like 20 seconds Zero opened the door, with me tucked under his arm and placed me on daddy desk, and left.

Daddy chuckled, when I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Daddy it's not fair why can't I be a prefect like anaki and oneesan?" I asked, Daddy signed.

"Yoru we have been over this you're to young and Kiryuu and Yuki can't keep an eye on you all the time, they can't let their guards down." Daddy explained, I looked down he did have a point.

"I know just what to cheer you up!" Daddy said happily.

"You letting me going on patrol with anaki and oneesan?!" I asked hopefully.

"Nope!" He said still happy, I deflated.

"Apple pie and ice cream!" Daddy answered, I glared but complied, but I didn't enjoy it... Okay maybe I did a little.

"I love apple pie!" I said with my mouth full, face covered in icecream. Daddy squealed like a girl.

"So adorable!" Daddy said, holding his cheek, he cleaned my cheeks.

"Slow down though, you're going to choke." Daddy said, I smiled my cheeks were puffed up, I looked like a chipmunk, daddy squealed.

"Oh so cute I must get the camera!" Daddy skipped off to get his camera a took a quick picture of me. I finally swallowed when I finished daddy hugged me so tight I could barely breath. I was still upset I couldn't be a prefect like Yuki and Zero were.

"You're so cute!" He shouted as he hugged me.

"I think I'm still being punished" I muttered trying to get out of his hold.

This suffering lasted for half an hour because it was time for bed. I was wearing a brown teddy bear pajamas, it was long sleeved and the hood had teddy bear ears and a face, the back had a little stubby tail and a button bottom, for you know whats.

I glared as daddy tucked me in.

"Again why can't I go on patrol with anaki and oneesan?" I asked irritated, daddy smiled and put the hood on my head. He place my stuffed lamb next to me.

"For starters it's past your bedtime." Daddy answered making sure I was snugged.

"Just because I'm a kid you assume I'm automatically going to go to sleep at the stroke of nine." I stated, "that's just major stereotyping on kids dad." Daddy just chuckled.

"Dad I'm not even- I hit the pillow and began snoring it, apparently it hit nine. I felt daddy kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight Yoru" he said quietly, gently closing the door on his way out. I opened one eye and smirked.

"Psych! I can't believe he fell for it! Thank you American cartoons!" I exclaimed putting a thumbs up, jumping out of bed.

I went to my toy chest and took out my 'Junior thief kit' I got from Kaname last Christmas. I get the rope latter and dropped it out the window. I slowly climbed down, I went past daddy windows and turned white at what I saw at what he was doing, I climbed down faster.

"That is going to scar me for life" I muttered, I made it down and looked around in awe it was so pretty at night.

I heard a noise I took a peek I saw Aidou and Kain, except Aidou had his arm around Yuki neck and worst of all I smelt blood... My sisters blood! So I did what I had to do.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" I ran toward them, surprised he let go of Yuki, his eyes widen and gasped as I charged at him I tackled him. Zero showed up with a gun and had a deadpan expression at what he saw.

Yuki, Kain, and Zero stared at the scene shocked, confused, and trying really hard not to laugh.

I was sitting on Aidou chest and my hands on his throat as I shook his head back and fourth, his head slammed the ground.

"TAKE THAT YOU STUPID VAMPIRE! NOBODY SUCKS MY SISTER BLOOD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" I shout.

"Yoru-chan! It was just a taste!" He tried.

"Don't care!" I shout in pure fury I think Kaname came, I knew Zero was glaring at something but I didn't pay attention I was to busy giving this mother fudge what he deserves.

Kaname signed, towards me and Aidou,

"You're lucky Kiryuu didn't shot you with the 'Bloody Rose' it was made to kill creatures like us." Kaname explained coolly.

"Though I think Yoru is quite lethal as well" Kaname glanced and chuckled at me.

He walked over to me, as kept I strangling Aidou.

"Yoru" he called, he frowned when he didn't get a reply.

"Yoru" he said louder I looked at him then went back to hurting Aidou, he chuckled he knew I was listening but still kept beating Aidou.

"Though I know he deserves it but it's time for you to go back to bed the Chairman will get worried." Kaname said, I stopped and got off of Aidou, he stood up and glared at me, I glared right back.

Kaname grabbed the collar of Aidou blazer and shirt, Aidou looked at him scared. I ran towards Aidou and kicked him in the shin and ran behind Zero who secretly gave me a thumbs up.

"Ow! You little brat wait till I get my hands on you!" Aidou growled, and had tick mark on his forehead, holding his shin in pain.

"You mean those girly hands?" I taunted.

Another vein mark "thats it you're dead meat!" He shouted

"Bring it!" I shout, Yuki was holding me back she had a sweat-dropped.

Kaname forced him back, warning him. Kaname gave me a warning look too, I glared and pouted looking at my feet.

"We'll then I'll take care of these fools the Chairman will need a full report." Kaname said, "is that okay Kiryuu?" He asked Zero coldly. You can literally feel the tension.

"Zero?" Yuki said worried as she looked at him.

"Just get them out if my sight Kuran." Zero said I looked at him worried.

"Kain why didn't you stop Aidou you're just as guilty as he is." Kaname said, looking at Kain.

"Me?" Kain questioned pointing at him self.

"Busted" I said smirking, Kain heard and glared at me.

"Yuki?" Kaname said to her.

"Y-yes Kaname?" Was her shy reply.

what should we do about the two girls who fainted? Shall we take care of that too?" Kaname asked.

"Don't worry we'll take them to the Chairman to have their memories modified." Yuki answered brightly, she looked at them.

"Poor things" she said sympathetically.

I scoffed, "They deserve it for sneaking out, when they weren't suppose to." I said, crossing my arms and closing my eyes. I peeked at the glares coming from Yuki, Zero, and Kaname were giving me, Kain and Aidou just raised their eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Yoru come here….." Kaname ordered, I gulped, Yuki gently pushed me towards Kaname. He knelt down to my level and looked at me sternly.

"What were you doing out here in the first place?" Kaname asked, I smiled sheepishly.

"You know….. I thought it would be a good night for an evening stroll…." I answered, Aidou snickered and Kain raised an eyebrow, Zero signed, Yuki sweat-dropped.

"I see….. so did the Chairman know about your little walk tonight?" Kaname asked rhetorically.

"Yes" I said happily, Kaname frowned and pinched my cheek hard.

"OW, ow okay he didn't I snuck out!" I cried, Kaname frowned, I heard 'serves you right you little brat' from Aidou, oh he is so on my list.

"Yoru that was a very foolish thing to do, don't you know how dangerous it is at night?" Kaname said sternly, still pulling my cheek meat.

"But I wasn't in danger, you saw how I beat the crud out of Aidou-san!" I shouted, Yuki face palmed, Kain shook his head, Zero pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey!" Aidou shouted.

"That still no excuse, something bad _**could**_ have happened. Do you understand?" Kaname said, I frowned.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to hang out with oneesan and anaki" I said looking down, Kaname signed.

"Well since you did manage to save Yuki I won't tell the Chairman", Kaname said, Aidou mouth gaped, obviously not happy I won't be in trouble.

"Really?! I ask hopefully, Kaname chuckled.

"Yoru he'll find out even if I don't tell him" Kaname said, he smiled when I deflated, he patted my head. I glared at the smug look Aidou was giving me.

"Well maybe next time you'll think before you act" he said before standing up, looking at Yuki.

"Anyway sorry about all of this" Kaname said giving Yuki a warm smile.

"I hope this hasn't awoken any bad memories for you Yuki?" Kaname said gently.

"Oh no! He didn't actually hurt me so don't worry about!" She assured, Kaname walked off, I blew raspberry at Aidou, he saw and stuck his tongue back, Kain rolled his eyes at him and Yuki was in a daze.

Zero grabbed Yuki hand.

"W-what?" She asked hesitantly especially at the aura he was emitting.

Zero had an aggravated look as he wrapped Yuki hand with his neck-tie. As he was doing that I tried to sneak away.

"Zero..." Yuki said, Zero turned away.

"Lets go we still have to deal with those girls." Zero said, "this place reeks of blood it's making me sick" he said darkly.

"The fact that they actually like this smell...is proof they're animals" He finished coldly.

"But first" Zero grabbed the back of my hoodie and lifted me now I was facing him. I gave a sheepish grin.

"Eh hee so am I in trouble?" I asked, which was a dumb question.

Zero knocked on daddy's door, he still had me by the hoodie. When daddy answered it he gave an expression that said 'this does not surprise me'.

So for the rest of the night I was in bed which would be more comfortable if I hadn't just suffer another spank, and a punch to the head and getting yelled at.

Zero came in, I had my back turned at him I felt him sit at the edge of my bed.

"Going to yell at me again?" I asked coldly, not looking at him.

"No, I came to ask, what the heck were you thinking?" Zero asked, I tensed at the cold tone.

"Yoru you could have gotten hurt or worse... That was a very foolish thing you did" Zero said, now I felt worse than I already.

"I just wanted hang out with you guys, I hardly ever see you and oneesan." I said, Zero signed.

"What are you talking about we picked you up after school and we got to play-" I interrupted.

"Yeah in the first time in forever, and most of the time you guys are gone and when I do see you guys, you two rush off to go on patrol." I said, Zero looked guilty now.

"Yoru if there was any other way we would see you more, but we can't cause of those dumb blood suckers." He said, I smiled at the dumb blood-suckers part.

"Yeah... Stinks..." I mumbled, I heard him chuckle, he tucked me in.

"Just don't do it again." Zero ordered.

"Okay" I said in a sly tone, which he caught, he glared.

"Yoru..." He said in a warning tone

"What I didn't say anything?" I said, he signed exasperated.

"You're such an annoying brat." He muttered, I smiled.

"But I'm your annoying brat!" I said happily, throwing my hands in the air to emphasize my point.

Zero bit back a smile and tugged my hoodie, covering my eyes.

"Hey!" I said Zero smirked and ruffled my head.

"Yeah I guess I'm stuck with you." He said, I smiled cheekily. He was about to leave but I grabbed his hand, he looked at me.

"Will you stay until I sleep?" I asked hopefully, Zero nodded and held my hand tight. When I was asleep Zero hesitantly let go.

Before he closed the door he whispered goodnight, and left.

**Thats the end of that chapter more to come I'm very sorry if characters were ooc**

**, and poor grammar so please excuse it and please review.**

**Pwease! :3**


	4. Valentines

**Hey it's me again with a new chapter I'd like to give a shout out to Captain Kuroyuki for reviewing yeeeeeaaaaahhhhhh and giving me awsome advice and those who favorited and followed my story, thank you all!**

**Anyway I don't own anything except oc's please review and enjoy!**

Today was the day Zero and Yuki dreaded... Valentines day, I on the other hand loved it, why? Well because... CHOCOLATE! Kaname always gives me his chocolate, and I love making chocolate for him, daddy, Zero, and Yuki. I can't wait to give it to them, I would be happier except for...

"You are so adorable!" Daddy gushed as he helped me with mine costume for my schools Valentines pageant. I was wearing a pink tuxedo, tail coat, with white mini angel wings. It would be cute except... IM WEARING A STUPID DIAPER! I had a vein mark on my forehead.

"Daddy can I not got to school today?" I asked, daddy shook his vigorously.

"Absolutely not! It would be a crime for the world to not be able feel the love of seeing the most adorable Cupid in the world!" Daddy exclaimed dramatically. I looked at him with a 'are kidding me' expression.' To make matters worse Zero and Yuki walked in. Yuki squealed, while Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Yoru you look so cute! Yuki said, while glomping me, "I really wish we could see you in the pageant." Yuki said disappointed.

"You're not missing much oneesan believe me..." I deadpan, Zero had a unreadable expression but I could tell he was giving me pity.

"How have you guys been?" I asked as daddy went back to his desk, Yuki and Zero signed tired, yup that answered my question.

"I know that today is Valentines day" daddy started in a serious tone, "I also know that the school is buzzing with excitement." We were all listening, but it was hard for me considering the diaper gave me a wedgie.

"But there is also an increased danger that something might go wrong, to expose the Night class true identity" Daddy explained.

"For that reason I expect the two of you to be even more diligent than ever!" Daddy ordered, holding his hands in front of him.

"You are after all the schools guardians!" He finished.

"Yes sir!" Yuki shouted, saluting him, Zero signed exasperated.

"That's why I said we should ban it..." Zero muttered.

"Wouldn't that just make things worse? I asked as I adjusted my diaper.

Daddy nodded at me. "It would just inspire revolt, it's best to give them an outlet" he said. "And after all, all my little vampires are just too adorable... He boosted, he didn't notice Zero getting irritated.

"I could never be so cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans" he finished and finally noticed Zero hard glare at him and the dark aura Zero emitted.

"Don't praise those Vermin scum to my face... Is what Zero is thinking." Yuki said clarifying.

"Daddy be quiet..." I warned.

"Fine..." Daddy said sweat-dropping, I hugged Zero to make him less irritated. He in returned signed put a hand on my head.

Daddy got serious now, he stood up and and face the the window his back facing us, holding his hands behind his back. Was he trying to look cool?

"Well I understand that vampires have been the enemies of humans for some centuries now..." Daddy said, I listened carefully, Zero had a scornful expression.

"But there are still some vampires who wish to coexist with us peacefully." Daddy said, I sometimes thinks that's hard to believe.

"It's important to teach them to have pride in taking the first step to bridge the divide between our races" Daddy explained, me and Yuki noticed the rise in tension.

"Kiryuu... Even though you may think its impossible now... Someday I want you to understand." Daddy finished, Zero still had that scornful expression, and turned his head.

"That's impossible the past can never be erased..." Zero said darkly.

"And you believe that because they're beast in human form... Who drink human blood?" Daddy asked, Zero said nothing his bangs covering his eyes.

"Uh... Ummm" Yuki waved her hand frantically trying to ease the tension.

"Here these are for you Chair- I mean father!" She shouted sitting on her knees on his desk, holding small pieces paper at him.

"Happy Valentines day!" She shouted.

"And this is for you Zero as always!" She said, throwing him a piece of paper, Zero caught it.

"Ah here's yours Yoru" she said, she knelt down to my level and gave me a kiss and a paper. I smiled and the paper.

"One play date for as long as I want!? Awsome!" I said happily kissing her back.

"Twenty coupons for Yuki's shoulder massages!" Daddy said gleefully unfolding it.

"One slave coupon." Zero read aloud, in a deadpan tone, I snickered I got the better one.

"It's exactly the same coupon you gave us back when were in primary school." Zero said to her, Yuki got irritated.

"So sue me! At least Yoru likes it!" Yuki said, clearly offended.

I watched sadly as they departed, Yuki dragging Zero out. I turned my head and raised an eyebrow at daddy rubbing Yuki coupons to his cheek. "Uh daddy school starts in 15 minutes" I reminded him, he froze he quickly tucked me under his arm and rushed out.

"Your teachers are going to have my head if you're late for the pageant!" Daddy shouted, I just gave a bored look, chocolate had better be worth it.

After school and the dreaded pageant I was sitting on a tree branch, I watched as the girls were standing behind the gates with the night class students names on it.

"This just gets sadder, and sadder to watch." I mutter, watching them scream and push each other.

I saw Kaname accept the chocolate Yuki made him, Zero had thrown it at him.

Then I laughed when she started hitting Zero. Apparently she didn't to give it to him, which was weird since she obviously wanted to.

I saw Aidou making trouble by asking a girl her blood type, so I shut him up, I picked up my bow positioned it and I shoot a plunger at his mouth.

This shocked his fangirls, and everyone else, he glared at my direction, I smirked and blew a kiss at him. I could tell some of the Night class were trying to hold in their laughter.

"You're dead you little brat!" Aidou shouted, raising his fist and shaking it, but his voice was muffled by the plunger, Kain snatched it off his mouth and smirked.

I jumped down from the tree ignoring the fangirls gush at the costume I was wearing. I ran to Kaname direction and hugged his leg.

"Special Valentines day hug!" I shouted, Kaname smiled, I got off his leg and he knelt down to my level.

"Happy Valentines day to you too Yoru" Kaname said gently, I smiled and handed him the chocolate I made for him.

"That's very sweet of Yoru as a treat I'll give you all of mine chocolate." Kaname said, he nodded at Seiren who handed me the chocolate.

"Wow thanks Kaname-san!" I shout, I saw the rest of the Night class and gulped when I saw Aidou he glared as I ran away from him.

"Come here!" He demanded chasing me. I stuck my tongue at him and kept running.

"No way!" I said, I saw Kain face palm and shake his head, Kaname sign, Ruka looking disinterested, and Rima and Shiki eyes following us, oh and I saw Ichijo chuckling.

I hid behind Ichijo leg, he chuckled and tried to protect me from Aidou.

"Aidou stop, Yoru-chan was just trying to help, you weren't exactly behaving, besides I'm sure it was clean, right Yoru-chan?" Ichijo asked looking at me, I hesitated but nodded sheepishly.

Aidou stopped and glared at me then walked away angrily, I pouted and ran and clutched his pants. He looked surprise but glared.

"I'm sorry Aidou-san I won't shoot you with a toilet plunger again and don't worry it wasn't used... I think." I apologized holding a box of cookies for him. He was shocked by this.

"Actually it's for all of you but I'm really, really, sorry." I said giving him the the big eyes, that bought him and Ichijo because I heard Ichijo say aww.

"Oh I can't stay mad at the cutest Cupid in the world!" Aidou shouted while glomping me, I smirked and snuck the chocolate he had in my diaper. Heh I guess these things are still good for something.

"Oh by the way Yoru feel free to take all of our chocolate from the Day class girls" Kaname said walking away with Seiren and Ruka following.

"Really!?" I asked with eyes sparkling, everybody nodded, Ichijo and Shiki gave me theirs and Ruka gave me hers like she was throwing away trash. I smiled and waved bye running to daddy's office.

"THAT BRAT STOLE MY CHOCOLATE!" I heard Aidou shout and I snickered and started to think, I knew the Day class girls would give me their chocolate if I just asked them and looked cute, but I could use the Night class rejection to my advantage. Simple tell them I'll give their chocolate to the Night class if they paid me. That's how I ended up with a diaper filled with chocolate and money. I really love Valentines day.

At home daddy was shaking his head, why? Well...

"Ooooooh I don't feel so good" I groaned laying on my back on the floor, mine arms spread, chocolate all over my face.

Daddy signed "that's what you get for eating all that chocolate..." He scolded helping me lay down on the sofa.

"Oh wait..." I sat up, he immediately rushed to my side trying to get me to lay down. I hold out my chocolate to him.

"Happy Valentines day daddy! I love you!" I shout, daddy cried tears of joys and hugged me tightly.

"My sweet baby!" He shouted hugging and kissing my cheek, I smiled sheepishly. I then remembered I missed my chance to give Yuki and Zero the chocolate I made them, oh no now if I give it to them tomorrow it won't be as special. After sulking a bit I was wandering around in my white lamb pajamas holding my stuffed lamb.

I saw Zero and Yuki talking by the Chairman's bathroom, Zero was sitting on the floor his back against the wall and Yuki knelt in front of him, I knew he was a little happy oneesan must have gave him the chocolate she made. Even though he didn't smile or say anything I then remembered why I was upset, so I rushed between them and I sat myself on Zero lap. That surprised them both.

"Happy Valentines day oneesan,aniki!" I exclaimed holding out the chocolate I made for them. If you're wandering why I had the chocolate with me I wanted to make sure I didn't forget to give to them again so I was keeping it with me at all times.

Yuki blushed and smiled, she accepted the chocolate. She gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Yoru." Yuki said, Zero took his and patted my head, he was still upset about something but I knew what would make him feel better.

"Special Valentines day kiss!" I shouted then grabbing Zero face and kissing him on the lips.

Yuki stared shocked her eyes and mouth opened wide. Zero eyes were opened wide, his eyebrow twitching while I kissed him. Then daddy came and his jaw dropped on the ground on what he was seeing. There were stress lines above Zero, Yuki and daddy.

**End of this chapter more to come if you review please! See you soon!**


End file.
